Help Me To Heal (Rewritten)
by FallingStarsAndPaperFlowers
Summary: Rewritten! AU in which the fairies are human. When Holly Short runs into the mysterious Artemis Fowl on a rainy night in the park, they soon become friends. As they continue to grow closer, will romance blossom between them? Can Holly help Artemis through his pain? Artemis x Holly. Warning: Contains Suggestions of Child Abuse


**Hey guys, FallingStarsAndPaperFlowers here, just call me Autumn. (I know there's like no correlation of my pen name with that, but just go with it. This is the rewritten version of Help Me To Heal. I really just wasn't happy with the first try at this, and so I'm completely rewriting it! Okay, not completely, I'm just making it even better. Anyways, there's no need to go read the original (honestly, please don't. It's so bad) so if you're here, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Holly POV**

Rain pounded on the sidewalk, sounding like a thousand rumbling foot steps. Thunder roared overhead, drowning out every other noise for seconds at a time. Anyone who was unlucky enough to be caught in the storm were running frantically for shelter, with myself as an exception.

I walked down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, in no hurry to get home. The cold rain and loud thunder was much preferable to my small, empty apartment. The silence there was deafeningly loud, and often times I would do almost anything to get away from it. I preferred the kind of silence that had background noise, and there was none of that there.

Continuing on, I found my way to the small park in the center of the city. In the daylight, it was beautiful. There was a small playground, leading out to a magnificent field of grass, dotted with trees and lined with paths leading to the small duck pond in the middle of the park.

In the gloom of the storm though, it seemed sad and lonely. The pond, surface rippling from the rain, was empty of ducks, as all of them had found shelter from the down pour. The gray sky cast a darkness over the area, and the grass looked faded. It fit perfectly with my current mood.

Watching the pond, I noticed a figure sitting on a swing from the corner of my eye. Curious, I walked closer, studying the figure - a boy, young, maybe around my age. It was too dark to really make out any details. He sat slumped, his raven black hair soaked and plastered to his bowed head.

I walked over, intrigued, and sat down on the swing beside him. He looked up in surprise for a few second, before turning his gaze back towards the ground.

"Hello." I said

He didn't respond to the greeting, so I said it louder in case the rain had washed out my words.

That time, he looked back up at me. When my eyes met his own, I gasped. Even in the dim light, they were a deep, electric blue - they were unlike anything I had ever seen. Looking even closer, you could see a deep sadness, one he was trying _so_ hard to hide.

I offered him a soft smile, which he returned slightly before getting up and walking away.

His figure faded in the distance, and a deep sadness filled my heart. I had never seen such grief in someone's eyes before. Staring at my hands, I sighed and stood up. Here would come another night of solitude in my lonely apartment.

* * *

Stepping into the dark room, I hung up my sopping coat, slipped off my shoes, and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Stripping off my wet cloths, I stepped into the warm water, sighing in relief as the muscles in my shoulders began to relax. My thoughts drifted back towards the incident in the park.

Who was that man?

He was mysterious, that was for sure. Mysterious and troubled. I took pride in my ability to read people, and one look was all I needed to see how much _pain_ he was in.

Sighing, I shook the encounter out of my head. There were more important things to think about than some random stranger.

My job was currently on the line. Having dropped out of high school when my parents died in a crash, I was stuck working as a waitress at a small diner. The head chef, Julius Root, who had gained the nick-name Beet Root for his seemingly continuous red face, had not been happy with me that day. I had dropped a customers dish on the floor, just barely missing the poor man himself.

After a loud scolding, Root had put me on dish washing duty, where I would be for the next week. This was my last chance, another mistake and he would have to let me go. I knew he would never actually do that, but the threat was still there.

Root was almost always yelling at someone - whenever he wasn't cooking, at least. Even with his temper though, I had lucked out. After listening to my story, and seeing my determination, he had given me a job in his restaurant, and paid the first few months rent for my apartment until I could get back on my feet. I owed that man everything, and I couldn't let him down again.

Sighing, I finished washing my hair and hopped out of the shower. After toweling off and getting dressed in my pajamas, I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. I wasn't anything special, just average. My hazel eyes were large and - in my opinion - my best feature, and my red hair was cut in a short bob that framed my face.

Shaking my head, I brushed my teeth and hopped onto my bed. As I stared at the ceiling, I found my thoughts drifting back towards the boy in the park. He'd looked about my age; 17. I couldn't be sure though. _I wonder what his name is?_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm went off at eight am. Groaning, I turned it off and stood up, smiling as I realized what day it was. Saturday, my day off. I could do whatever I wanted. I changed my clothes quickly, and decided to eat breakfast at the coffee shop down the corner.

It was a beautiful day. Unlike last night, the sky was blue and without a single cloud. It was warm with a slight breeze. Perfect.

I was almost to the cafe when my phone buzzed. Reading the message, my mood dropped a few levels.

 **Holly,**

 **I'm breaking up with you.**

 **This just isn't working out.**

 **Let's still be friends yeah?**

 **\- Trouble**

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Coward, couldn't even break up with me in person. Sending a quick 'Sure.' in reply, I looked up just as I was entering the doorway, and ran smack into the person going the opposite direction, effectively spilling his coffee all over his white dress shirt.

"Sorry!" We both shouted at the same time.

I looked up, and my eyes widened in surprise, as did his own familiar electric blue ones. "It's you! From the park last night."

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Eh... I apologize for running off on you like that. I was having a hard time, and had not wanted to be near anyone at the moment. It was extremely rude of me."

Something about the way he spoke made him seem extremely smart, more so than the average person.

I nodded and smiled. "It's fine, besides..." I looked at his shirt again. "I think we're even now."

He looked down as well, and chuckled. "Indeed, it does seem that way."

His eyes sparkled with mischief as he threw his crushed cup away, still holding a bit of the sadness from the night before.

I grabbed his arm and lead him back inside the cafe. "Here, let me buy you another drink. It's the least I can do after making your first one."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to."

"Nope, I'm buying you another whether you like it or not."

He must have sensed that I wasn't going to back down, because he shut up and followed me back to the line.

"I'm Holly, by the way. Holly Short." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

He shook my hand firmly and smiled. "Artemis, Artemis Fowl. Nice to meet you Ms. Short."

"Please, just call me Holly. Nice to meet you too."

We stepped up to order our drinks, my usual caramel mocha, and his earl gray tea. Sitting down at an unoccupied table, we sat in silence for a while, just sipping at our drinks. "So... what was up with you yesterday anyways? I mean, I don't want to be rude and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I'm just curious."

He nodded. "Your curiosity is justified. If you must know, I was simply having some family troubles, that's all."

I nodded, taking another sip of my drink as we lapsed back into silence. It should have awkward, but it wasn't for some reason. "How old are you?" I asked

"17, and you?"

I nodded. "Same."

"Where do you go to school? I've never seen you around before."

I looked down, twiddling my hands in my lap. "Erm... well, I don't really go to school. Some stuff happened about a year ago and I had to drop out. I want to go back, but I've got a full time job and my own apartment, I don't have time for it."

Artemis nodded, and didn't make a large detail - which I was thankful for. Most people would act shocked and ask a whole bunch of stupid, personal question. It was nice. "Ah, I see. I'm sure you could get back in any time you wanted though, you seem quite smart. Where do you work, if I may ask?"

"Thanks, and I work at a small cafe a couple blocks away. It's a cute little place called 'Haven City'. No idea why it was named that, but it works."

He nodded. "I don't think I've ever been there. I should try it some time."

I smiled. "You should. The food is delicious. Do you work anywhere?"

He shook his head. "Not currently. I am mainly focusing on school and a few other things. After I graduate, I'll be looking for one though; something to help pay my way through college. I don't want to have to rely on anyone other than myself" he replied

I nodded. "Well, you've sure got a plan. What are you wanting to study?"

"A few things. Psychology, physics, medicine. Maybe even music if I have the time."

"Oh, do you play any instruments?" I asked

"Piano, guitar and a few others. I can sing too, but I prefer not to. I don't like my voice all that much."

"Do you enjoy music?"

"Yes, but my father told me it was a waste of my time. It's a side thing now - just a hobby."

I nodded, but felt sad. What a nice father he had.

He checked his watch and swore under his breath. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Would you like to meet up again? It's not everyday I meet a person I can hold a conversation with."

I grinned. "Sure. How's... Tuesday at five thirty? That's about when I get off work, so it should work."

Artemis nodded. "That works. See you Holly. Thank you for the drink." he said

I nodded. "No problem. See you!"

I watched him walk out the door and sighed. Something was strange about him, he seemed to be shrouded in mystery even after talking with him. It was so weird, and oddly refreshing, how formal he talked, and he had this odd air about him. I wanted to know more. Strange, I normally don't care about others.

Standing up and throwing my cup away, I realized just how different the situation was for me. I had never made friends on my own before, I didn't really speak to people much. I couldn't help but wonder...

Just what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Alrighty! First chapter, whoo! The ending wasn't much different to the original, but the beginning was changed quite a bit. How was it?Let me know what you all think? Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
